Storm
by BurningSkies20
Summary: The Silver children were born into a world of pain and betrayal. Constantly on the run because of the blood that runs through their veins, they find solace in the most unlikely of folk. When they accept Gandalf's request for help on a quest to reclaim a homeland, they would not believe what awaits them. I SUCK at summaries. Constructive criticism welcome, don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi readers! Here's just a snap shot of a story that's been on my mind for a long time. I am a massive fan of the Hobbit and the Durin's *dribbles*. Its my first fic, so be gentle with me! I apologise in advance for any grammatical mistakes, I've tried my best but they still seep through. I would love comments and reviews. Supportive criticism is welcome, anyone being rude can just leave. Ain't anybody got time for that. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Much love x _

I did not give much thought to my death. I knew it was an inevitable part of life, but it was not something I thought of often despite the world I was born into.

As I closed my sketchbook on the faces of those that I loved, I took a deep breath. This was it. Today was the day our parents hid us from, for all of those years. What they died for.

"Are you afraid sister?" Xander crouched down and held his hand to help me up, looking at me with concern, his voice trembling slightly.

"Yes, but we should not fear death itself. Death is not the opposite but a part of life. This is what we have to do. This will work Xander, it has to." I was impressed with myself, my voice came out clear and calm yet inside I was shaking with fear. I placed my sketchbook on the throne of my King, looking around at the mighty walls of Erebor. I understand now why the company wished for this place, it was truly beautiful. I would be honoured to call it my home.

My other brothers Henrion and Elijah walked in and the former announced, "it is time."

We embraced, the four of us. My boys and I. If I am to die, it will be with a smile on my face because we are doing this together. No matter what happens, we will always have one another.


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is my official first chapter! The beginning is a little slow I must admit. I know you want some Durin but I really want to provide background and attachment to my OCs before Thorin takes up your attention. I'm not the best writer but I hope you enjoy the crap that has spilled from my mind. Enjoy!_

I have completely mastered pretending to sleep, my brothers genuinely believed I was dead to the world, something which needed great skill. It is almost impossible to hide something from them and usually they could tell if I was trying to eavesdrop. You see, I've had to learn this because it is the only time I know for certain that they would tell me the truth – unknowingly of course. It is not that they lie to me, it is more that they fear for me. Being the youngest with three brothers has meant that they are fiercely protective, any notion that things are going badly they try to hide from me and of course, the fact that in their eyes I am but their baby sister. In the past they have, in their minds failed to protect me from the evils of this world, an event that nearly stole me from them but I won't dwell on that part of our lives. The thought of being without my brothers tears at my heart. I decided to risk being a fake by moving, turning my body round to cuddle up to Elijah, his familiar (yet annoying) snores comforted me. He immediately moved his arm to my waist to hold me tighter, like he sensed my distress despite he was so deeply asleep I'm sure a frying pan to the face would not wake him... Yeah, I've done that. Only once and I needed to go into town early, he promised he would take me but nooo he went out drinking too much ale and passed out on the sofa.

Aaaanyway, I do wish they would just confide in me instead of feeling like they need to coddle me so much. We're a team after all, we only have one another. This world is full of darkness, it is impossible to hide me from it, especially on the quest we are embarking on.

"Henrion, you cannot expect me to go through with this, it is far too dangerous for them", I could tell just by his voice Xander was starting to get increasingly irritated but would not raise his voice in case he 'woke' Elijah and I.

"Xan, we cannot hide in the shadows any longer, they are young but strong, do not question it", Henrion replied, in a slightly bored tone.

"We promised our parents we'd protect them from evil, going on a fucking quest to retrieve land that was lost long ago for the greed of some dwarves does not seem like the right way to go. Lucinda is only 20, Henrion, she is just a baby. She should be enjoying life. Elijah too, he should be able to mature in his own time. We have nothing to do with it, let's just go back to Meredith, let's go home brother." Xander was almost pleading, he used my full name, he never does that.

"We cannot carry on living looking over our shoulder awaiting the next attack. I will not let my siblings feel as if they cannot live because of the fear that it could be taken from them. Yes, they are both too young for this, I wish they could do everything we did when we were young – well perhaps not everything. This is the world we live in now, it pains me but to have a life in the future, we must fight for today and tomorrow and the next. Meredith is not our home. We do not have a home until we figure out what is hunting us. We speak of this no longer, do you understand?"

Henrion has so much responsibly, it is only when he lets his guard down that I see how exhausted he is. He was forced to be a father to us three. I've never thanked him for giving up his life to care for his orphaned younger siblings. Meredith was the village we stayed in for the longest, we never stay in one place for too long – we're always on the move. What is hunting us? He must be speaking of the orcs, they seem to be everywhere these days, destroying everything in their path.

"And what of the dwarves idiotic quest? The dragon Hen?! The fucking dragon? We may be told that we will be capable of much but a fucking dragon?" I almost ruined my fake sleeping with a chuckle. Xander's voice almost became supersonic with hysteria. Wait… what did he say?

"Would you keep it down! Your brother and sister are sleeping. The quest is idiotic but Erebor is their home, a home that was stolen from them. They are stubborn folk, I'm surprised they have not tried to retake it before now. Our involvement in this quest is the first step of many in ours. Patience brother, we will get our answers in the end. Whether it is good or bad. We will get them".

They have been arguing over this for the last week or so, since Gandalf came to us asking for our assistance.

"Plus, Gandalf helped us when we needed it most, we owe it to him to help in his time of need. I know you worry for them, especially Belle but it is time for her to see the world, instead of being held back by us. We need to learn that she is a woman now, not the sickly little girl, she is a strong warrior, strong like our mother. We have trained her well. As for Eli, he is reckless I must agree but he will learn to control himself. The signs are here Xander, we must get answers".

Belle, my nickname since I was born, apparently when I was a baby I had such fondness for a little bell with a pink ribbon that I would grasp in my hand and ring until I fell asleep.

This is what I love about Henrion, although he worries just as much as Xander he can detach himself from it to realise what is truly best for us. I guess it was engraved in him from the beginning, being the eldest and all. He is the leader of our pack, and his stature reflects that. He is built like an ox, over six foot with hands like shovels. His long brown hair was pulled back into his signature ponytail, completely neat despite our three day trek in forest after forest. His strong brow seemed to always be creased in obvious worry, yet he'd always have a smile on his face. He radiates intimidation, though underneath his bravado he is but a softy. My brother's all look very similar, I can imagine that they look exactly like my father did at their age. They all have the high cheekbones and strong jaws, their features may even be compared to those of the Elves. Although strong, their features have a delicate and elegant feel to them. Henrion and Xander could have passed off as twins, though there is a five year difference. The only variation between them was the fact that Xander's hair was almost white, like our fathers, though now smeared with mud and grass from our long journey. He preferred to keep it untouched and messy, tucking it behind his ears. Elijah had the near white hair as well, though he preferred his short, he lets me cut it when it got too long. He also had cute little freckles around his nose, he detested them but it is a perfect reflection of his childlike, mischievous behaviour. He, like the rest of my brothers inherited my mother's vibrant green eyes – something that I envy every time I look at them, shinning back at me like emeralds, unfortunately that gene seemed to have skipped me, seeing as I have my father's blue eyes. Although, I should not complain really, my father's eyes – my eyes, are beautiful. My best feature by far. A ring of navy almost black surrounding a stormy blue.

Hen and Xan are considerably older than Eli and I, Henrion being 80. The first born to a couple that were told they could not recreate. He was treasured by my parents, Elena and Henrion Sr. Then five years later, my mother gave birth to another boy: Xander. My mother always wished for children, and when she was told that she would not be able to conceive, it broke her heart. So when she was blessed with two sons, she thanked Mahal for her gifts every night before she slept. It was not for another 50 years that she gave birth to another son, Elijah and then finally 60 years after her first born; I was welcomed into the world. It was not long after my birth that my parent's world crumbled and at the age of three my parents died and my brothers and I were on the run. I always blamed it on myself – being a bad omen of sorts, ruining the goodness of their lives and turning it into pain and death. This was until we were told that our parents died whilst looking for answers, you see, there is a prophesy about our family which my parents discovered which foresaw the events of our birth. It spoke of the boys that would rise to be warriors of Middle Earth and beasts of the wild. The 'beast of the wild' refers to the fact that my brothers are shape-changers. They turn into magnificent beasts, wolves the size of bears. I think they're sweet but the orcs they tear apart don't seem to think so. My brothers tend to avoid changing shape unless necessary. It is an ability passed down from my father, I do not have this ability which is unfortunate but then again seeing them shift seems painful so perhaps it is a good thing.

It spoke of a female child, small and fragile but with a mind that would tear down all in her path. It was incomplete, the last sentence being _'and then the darkness took them…'_ We do not know what that means, and my parents were killed by orcs trying to find out. Fearing that their children would be taken from them. I do not know much of what happened to them, only that one moment they were there and the next I was told they moved on to a better place. I wonder whether Henrion and Xander have hidden what happened to them from Elijah and I but they seem to be in the dark just as much as us. I know not of the signs that Henrion speaks of, though the way he said it, sparked anxiety into my veins. His usually deep uplifting tone was laced with worry.

"I know Hen, you're right. Of course you are. Our mother's death will not be in vain. We will find a reason for why this is all happening. I just want to live, I don't want to have to hide who we are because of some stupid prophesy and the actions of that-"

"Alright, enough. Clean yourself up Xan, you look like shit. We move at dawn, I suggest you get some sleep before we arrive at the Shire. No more mention of your worries either. Trust me and know this is what we have to do."

"Thanks for that", chuckled Xander, all the tension seemed to have disappeared, "you know I trust you with my life brother that will never change, even if I think this is insane."

As I heard them chuckle and grab one another in one of those 'we're too manly to properly hug so a forearm grab and one handed clap on the back will do' many questions ran through my head. The actions of whom? What signs? Our mother's death? What about my fathers? As the numerous possibilities ran through my mind, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_There we go. Any questions don't hesitate to ask! Lucinda's parents are a part of this story that will become clearer as we go on. I don't want to give up all my secrets at once!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Here's the next chapter, I won't be able to update this story for a while as I have university commitments but I will hopefully get the next chapter up within two weeks! I just want to mention that I think the characters cast for the Hobbit were brilliant, so when I imagine them in my story they are as they were in the films. Particularly Richard Armitage...yummm. I think Martin Freeman was born to play Bilbo also. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Again I apologise in advance for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! _

I woke to an empty room, the sun was shining directly into my eye from the smallest of windows on the left side of the 'double room' as I sat up. This place was not the most desirable; small and dingy, the room was only big enough for two single beds and a sink basin with a chair. Each and every floor board would creak. I'm sure if the wind blew too hard the whole building would collapse. I prefer to sleep outside, under the stars…unless it's raining. No one enjoys sleeping on wet grass and the rain getting everything you own completely soaked. I raised my hand to cover my eye from the sunlight.

"For fuck sake, why haven't they got a shutters in this place, stupid fucking sun." I've been up for less than a minute and I've already got annoyed with something.

"Tut tut sister, that language should not be used by such a lady", I jumped with shock at Xan's voice. I was not alone then. I saw him sitting in the corner of the room, sharpening my blade, _how did I not hear that?_ He looked up and saw that I was staring and waved the blade at me in a greeting, accompanied by a cocky grin knowing he scared the crap out of me.

"Lady… really? You make me laugh. Where is Hen and Eli?" I enquired, whilst trying to untangle myself from the flimsy sheet of the bed.

"They're downstairs, getting some breakfast before we head off. We were going to leave earlier but Hen thought we should get as much sleep as we can before we don't have the choice of a lay in. I think you would make a great lady. Do you think we will ever see you in a dress? I think you'd look quite beautiful" Xander said all this whilst focussing on the blade he was sharpening. He shut his left eye and poked out his tongue slightly, to focus on one particular piece of the blade, then decided that it needed more sharpening.

"Me? A dress, I doubt that very much. That is a good point. Do you think- whoaaa!" I eventually freed myself from the sheet just to trip over Eli's bag he left by the side of the bed and face planting the floor. Ouch. My boobs. My face.

"Wow. Smooth. I cannot believe such a graceful fighter could be such a clumsy oaf. Do you need a hand?" I could not see his face but I can bet that he's trying to suppress his laughter.

"Nope, I'm fine", I jumped up, wiping my trousers and baggy tunic of dust whilst chuckling at my own uselessness. If there was a flat surface it would be me that would find something to trip over, it is hilarious most of the time but sometimes I get angry and frustrated. I should be more than capable of not falling over, but nope, three times a day without fail, it'll happen. I stopped in front of Xander, dropping a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning, you know you do not have to sharpen my blades, I can do it myself but thank you."

"It is no bother Belle, it is quicker this way. Plus as soon as Hen and Eli get back with food we'll be leaving and I want to make sure your blades are okay." As he finished talking, my brothers walked through the door carrying hot tea and bread with cheese.

"Ahhh, Lou you're awake. Here eat up, we leave soon." Hen passed me and Xander a plate of bread and cheese and I pecked him on the cheek saying "Thanks!"

I never realise how hungry I am until I start eating. I sat down on the bed and began shovelling the food down, saying the occasional 'hmmm' and 'yumm'. Eli sat down next to me with his own food, and turned his head in my direction, "You have dust on your face." He raised his right hand and wiped my cheek clean.

"Oh yeah, I tripped over your bag that you conveniently left at the side of our bed and face planted, I know you did it on purpose." At this, my brothers roared with laughter. Bastards.

"Sorry, you should be more observant. I'm doing you a favour really."

I met his smirk with narrowed eyes and a frown, and carried on with my breakfast. I love cheese, so creamy and rich. The bread was perfect as well, soft and well baked. I remember the taste of my mother's bread, she used to put seeds in the mixture and without any effort at all, she would make the perfect loaf. I smiled at the memory and looked at Hen and Xan who were both enjoying the breakfast as I was, the latter had returned my blade to its sleeve and placed it on my rucksack next to the door, "Do you remember Mother's bread? It was perfect, wasn't it?"

Henrion looked up and smiled at my own grin, though there was sadness in his eyes, "Of course, I'm surprised you remember. You used to cry at night a lot, she used to give you a slice of bread to nibble so she could get some sleep."

"No wonder it shut me up, it was brilliant."

After we finished breakfast, we packed up our things, I had to double check that my sketchbook was in the front pocket. I'd be devastated if I lost my drawings, they were memories of my brothers and I's adventures. Most of the pages were of Meredith. The village I was brought up in, the people were judgemental of us because we kept ourselves to ourselves but the place was beautiful. Always so green, with bluebells and roses on every little bit of land. We lived in a lovely little wooden lodge on the outskirts of town near the river that ran through the village. I miss it there but I do believe it was time to move on. Plus any more altercations with the locals would not have been good. The latest involved the hot-headed boy in town that thought he could push me around, he soon realised he could not after he was rushed to the healers.

"Belle, would you like to use the bathroom before we go, it is down the hall. I'll take you there and wait outside so no one enters?" Elijah asked.

"Yes please, let me just grab my things."

As we stepped out of our room and walked down the hall, one of the maids went to rush past us before she looked at Eli.

"Oh, oh, hel- hello. I hope you have had a nice stay. It would be lovely to see you again." She had a slight tremble in her voice. My brothers always had this effect on women, even the most confident would become a nervous wreck. She didn't even realise I was standing next to him.

"We have thank you, we will definitely be back." Eli replied with a wink and a lop-sided smile which made the poor maid almost drop her tray of soap. After standing there awkwardly for a couple of minutes, being glared at by the maid, I realised that she wanted to say something without me there, so I grabbed a few bars of soap without her realising (this soap would be perfect for travelling), slipped into the bathroom and locked the door.

I looked into the mirror after I turned on the taps for the bath, my blue eyes were bright and happy despite how tired I felt, I tutted as I noticed my slight lazy right eye. My skin was pale as always, though my cheeks always had a red tint to them. My cheekbones were quite defined and my lips full. My top lip slightly fuller than the bottom, making it seem like I have a permanent pout. My eyelashes were long and dark. I have been told I look very much like my mother. I guess I had rather elvish features like my brothers, though my stature made it obvious I was not one. Unlike the boys, I am rather short, standing at just over five foot. I have an hourglass figure, with a big bust and wide hips. I would not say I am fat, but curvy, I definitely have meat on my bones. No skinny, perfect elf here. Plus, the clumsiness. As I undressed I saw the bruises that marked my arms and legs, tokens of the continuous falls in the forest. I ran my hands over the black tattoos that were on my skin. I call them tattoos, but I did not choose to have them. They began appearing a couple of years ago, first just faint lines that suddenly became bolder. I ran my hand up my right side, tracing the cherry blossom that was there, the branches bent and swirled under my breasts. It would look quite beautiful if it was not for the flames that was under the tree and covering my left side, going over the top of my scar to meet the branches. Fire acted as destruction, killing the beautiful tree. Plus some colour would be nice. My brothers have tattoos as well that appeared, they cover their chests, a collection of swirls and lettering we cannot decipher. Xander thinks it may be a message but we all tend to ignore their presence.

I ran my hand over the deep scar that ran from just under my left rib to the top of my naval. This did not just appear, I remember every excruciating moment of receiving this scar. It was the product of my first encounter with an orc when I was just a child, I winced remembering the pain. I looked back up at the mirror whilst I untied my hair and shock out the curls. My hair was a bronze colour, incredibly thick and it came to just under my bust. It was a nuisance to care for but I loved it. Usually two plaits would make it behave and remain neat, whilst keeping the tangles to a minimum.

As I stepped into the bath I still wondered about my brother's conversation last night but there was no point dwelling on it. I trust that they will tell me when I'm ready… that or I'll just ask them one day when I feel the time is right. I started to wash as I heard a knock on the door: it was Elijah.

"Are you okay in there?"

"Of course I am, don't worry I haven't gone down the drain. I'll be out in a minute." I know he means well and I can't blame any of my brothers being protective but it can be irritating sometimes.

I stepped out the bath, drying my body as I put on clean undergarments. I caught myself in the mirror, I've never really taken notice of my body, if it wasn't for that nasty scar and horrible tattoos I would say it's actually not bad. I chucked the rest of my clothes on and dried my hair. Whilst still damp I quickly braided it in two separate plaits on the right and left side of my head. _That'll do_.

I packed up my dirty clothes, swung my bag onto my shoulder and unlocked the bathroom. Elijah was there, standing against the opposite side of the door, with one foot on the wall and his arms crossed.

"I'm all done!"

"So you are, you don't look like a beggar now! Come on, let's get going!"

…..

It was starting to get dark, we had been riding all day and we had just crossed the border of the Shire. I could already sense the beauty and peace of the place. It was quiet, only the singing of the birds in the distance and the sound of running water from the river. As we rode, I was scanning the area looking at the beautiful flowers growing all around us. I tried to avoid Hattie (my pony) from stepping on the flowers and crushing them but a few did not survive. It was as if Hattie knew what I was trying to do and did it on purpose.

"This place seems so boring, where's the pub?" Xander shouted from the back.

"Good point Xan, I'm dying for an ale" Eli said from behind me.

"We're not that far from the Green Dragon but unfortunately for you two we're going straight to Mr Baggins to meet up with Gandalf." Henrion explained from the front.

That was our formation and it never differs. Henrion is always leading, with me behind him, then Elijah and finally Xander. We are separated by four metres. Hen gets irritated whenever Eli shortens the gap so we can talk.

"Isn't it Mr Boggins? I swear its Mr Boggins."

"Eli, it is definitely not Mr Boggins, it is Bilbo Baggins." I glanced back to stick my tongue out, he replied by doing the same.

We soon passed the Green Dragon, it seemed too lively compared to the tranquillity of the place. I could almost feel the physical pain of Eli and Xan as they missed their opportunity for a hot meal and more importantly a treasured ale.

"Don't worry, apparently Mr Baggins has a feast prepared! Knowing Hobbits, he'll have all the ale you can drink!" I'm hoping that would convince them, hearing their huffs I'm assuming they're still annoyed that we had to pass the pub.

"Well I need to piss, so unless we get there soon we'll have to stop."

"Okay Eli, we'll be there soon." Henrion replied but it seemed like his mind was elsewhere. I wonder what was bothering him.

It took another ten minutes to reach Mr Baggins home, we rode our horses to the fence next to fifteen others. I guess the dwarves have already arrived. Xander helped me off Hattie and we walked towards the Hobbit hole. Henrion hesitated at the door, which was marked by a Dwarvish rune. You could hear shouting and cheers from within, there is definitely dwarves here. The door was round, which is unusual. It was green and small, I'd be alright but the boys would have to bend to get in. A prospect they all seemed to realise at the same time.

"Really? So we have to crawl. I fucking hate this place already." Eli had a way with words obviously. His voice was slightly high pitch as he was bouncing on his heels, holding his trousers. I'm guessing he really was desperate for the toilet.

"Great, so not only does my arse and back hurt from that fucking journey. My neck is now going to kill. Can't we just wait outside?" Oh no, Xander's in his 'everything is going to suck' mood. He must be hungry.

"No Xander, we go in, plus Gandalf already knows we're here" Henrion had a rather uneasy tone. I pulled on his arm and he glanced at me.

"Is everything okay? You seem tense" I was concerned. The way he hesitated made me think he saw something that worried or shocked him.

"I'm fine Belle, don't you worry. I'm just tired." He was lying, it was obvious. "I want you to stay close to me, you understand? I don't want you gone from my sight." I nodded with acknowledgement. His uncertainty was making me uneasy.

He eventually raised his fist and knocked at the door three times. The noise from within was gone. It was silent…

_I know, I know, I'm mean! So close to meeting the dwarves. They will be present in the next chapter - I promise! Thanks for reading as always x_


End file.
